ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Alma
| image = | race = Fiend | nationality = left|22pxVigoorian | gender = Female | height = | weight = | affiliation = Vigoor | rank = Greater Fiend | title = | partner = | previous partner = | relatives = Rachel (sister) | debut = Ninja Gaiden (Xbox) | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Alma, one of the Five Greater Fiends of Vigoor and younger sister of Rachel. Appearance In her original form, Alma has pink skin and huge wings on her head. When she is awakened, her skin becomes purple and her lower body takes on a centipede-like appearance. Personality In her human form, Alma was once a kind-hearted and innocent girl. But when Doku took her down the path of wickedness, she became a Greater Fiend. Now a demon, she attacks Ryu Hayabusa relentlessly. Her twin sister, Rachel, has made it her duty to kill her but when given the opportunity could not bring herself to kill Alma. When Doku tries to sacrifice her, Alma regains her senses and sacrifices her own life to save her beloved sister. Relationships Family Alma is Rachel's twin sister and the reason that she became a Fiend Hunter. Even though she became a Greater Fiend, after witnessing her sister's imminent death, she came to the rescue and sacrificed herself in order to save Rachel. Abilities and Powers In both forms, Alma displays incredible agility and reflexes, being able to dodge many of Ryu's attacks and counterattack them efficiently. Original Form Alma has several techniques at her disposal in this form. She can grab pillars and throw them, or can cast multiple fireballs at her opponent (depending on the difficulty setting, the amount of fireballs launched is either decreased or increased). She also can send her enemies towards her in a beam of light, then smashing them to the ground again. While she mostly is flying, she also has some descent combos to use while she stands on the ground. Alma's weakness seems to be Ninpo and the Flying Swallow-Technique, which seems to immobilize her for a short amount of time. Awakened Form When becoming Awakened, she retains most of her moves, except that she loses the power to send enemies towards her; instead grabbing and crushing Ryu with her tail/lower body. She also has a descent rush and a massive fireball, which she must charge. History Ninja Gaiden Alma was the sister of Rachel, and the two seemed quite close. However, Doku lured her into becoming a Greater Fiend. After all the trouble Ryu went through, Alma encountered Ryu in battle. The two fought with the winner being Ryu. Rachel showed up, and was planning to kill Alma, but in the end failed. Later, Doku used Rachel to make Alma Awakened and she again confronted Ryu in battle. Again she lost after a fierce battle, but when seeing Rachel about to be killed, she jumped between Doku and Rachel, ending her own life instead. Trivia * She is one of the Five Greater Fiends of the Holy Vigoorian Empire along with Doku, Marbus, Ishtaros, and Nicchae. * Alma was the second Greater Fiend Ryu battled against. The first one being Doku after Hayabusa Village, whom he failed against. ** However, in the original and Black versions of the game, she is the first Greater Fiend that the player can fight directly, since the fight with Doku was a cutscene. This was changed in the Sigma version, which made Doku fightable in Chapter 2. * Alma is said to be the hardest boss of Ninja Gaiden (Xbox). * In Ninja Gaiden Black, Alma receives help from a few small Fiends. *She is greatly favored by both Doku and Gamov. *She appears as a boss in Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge, in one of the Tests of Valor as well in some Ninja Trials. She has been significantly nerfed compared to her original version. *Dodging her attacks and Flying Swallow her at any given opportunity is considered the best strategy, although she may block some of them. Gallery NG1_Alma_Human.jpg|NG1: Alma human form Enemy_Boss_Alma_075.jpg|NG1: Alma (pink fiend form) References de:Alma Category:Fiends Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Boss Battles Category:Ninja Gaiden Characters Category:Vigoorian characters Category:Deceased